Oh, the Randomness of Alcohol
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Thinking quickly, but realising that seconds after I pull away the situation will have become infinitely worse, I slam my lips to hers and kiss her like there’s no tomorrow." Oh, the random effects of Alcohol. KBGW! T for sexual references
1. Oh, the Randomness of Alcohol

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't, howeve much I love these characters, invent them. It was all JK Rowling's idea. **

**POV Switches **

**Enjoy!!**

--

George

Her fingers graze my lips as she turns over and yawns. Feeling me there, her beautiful eyes snap open, she registers me and screams at the top of her lungs.

Thinking quickly, but realising that seconds after I pull away the situation will have become infinitely worse, I slam my lips to hers and kiss her like there's no tomorrow. Saying that, the likelihood of me surviving the next ten minutes, let alone until tomorrow, is far less certain now.

When I pull back, she looks at me and blurrily, for I can still feel the effects of the multiple bottles of champagne and Firewhiskey last night, smiles and snuggles into my chest.

Oh the randomness of alcohol.

Katie

When I drag myself, somewhat reluctantly, from his warm, comfortable bed, I look around the front room of our flat, ever so slightly confused.

Lee has passed out on the sofa, still holding the half-full bottle of butterbeer in his hand, balancing it at a precarious angle. It's almost funny. All of a sudden I'm greeted with a flash of memory.

_He's swigging the Champagne happily, but you're firmly on the Muggle Smirnoff ice. Fifth bottle, which means your sixth unit. Meh. You agreed on this party about a week ago, Ginny's graduation, which actually meant also the belated graduation party of you, George & Lee and Harry, Ron and Hermione, who is, incidentally, hooked on the whitish silver Smirnoff which you're kindly sharing with her. You sigh and realise there should be more people here, but there's nobody else. Most of them are dead, taken in the second war. It should have been Fred's late graduation as well. George was a little choked up earlier. You think he's just plastered now. _

_Molly and Arthur and all of the Weasleys are at home, probably panicking and worrying about Ickle-Ronniekins, and Ginny-winny, and you're drunk enough to apparate and invite them, but then George grabs you and hugs you tight. Obviously not drunk. He's never this nice when he's drunk._

"_George!!" You roar over the din of the muggle music blasting from a speaker somewhere, you're not sure where, and he kisses you. Definitely drunk, then._

_But suddenly, you're alright with that._

Clutching his head, no doubt hung-over, George pads in in yesterday's jeans and a largely oversized t-shirt. Sheepishly, he grins at the way I'm holding myself - there's a little pain in my midriff and it clearly shows, but as I pull his shirt off him and tug it over my underwear, I smack him lightly on the shoulder.

"You're a bit rough." But I'm grinning.

"So I've been told." He curls a strong, familiar arm around me, and his warmth is suddenly the only thing I care about. "You're not so sweet yourself. Little Miss-" as he leans forward and breathes the words into my ear, the simple words force an embarrassed deep red to cross my face - I only know because I catch myself in the hallway mirror, blushing like a humiliated teenager.

Somewhat guiltily, he offers to make me breakfast. I can't say no, especially when he leans down and kisses me so softly and sweetly that all the breath in me disappears suddenly and my heart races faster than an Olympic sprinter.

"Does this mean…" it's one of those things you don't dare ask, the rate he goes through girls is alarming, to say the least, but he knows the question. _Does this mean we're dating? _And, horrifically, for two seconds, he completely freezes. Oh no. Oh no. _Oh no_.

Then, he shrugs nonchalantly and allows me into his world by nodding ever so slightly.

"Good." I whisper, "because nobody does that to me, and gets away with it."

--

**A/N – OK, it's short, but there's more to come P **

**Hope you enjoyed?! **

**Please R&R and let me know!**

**xx**


	2. Us, in a Wedding?

**DISCLAIMER: I still didn't invent this stuff. It's JK's Idea, at least... the people, places & things you recognise are.**

**I've skipped forward a few years. Sorry... but i'll tell you, nothing really happened in between...**

**Enjoy**

**--**

Katie

**Skip forward a few years and I'm sitting at the Burrow, ready to celebrate the joint engagements of Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny. George is rubbing his foot gently against my shin as I watch him eat, having already shovelled down my dinner happily. Molly has offered me three more portions, but I have to decline. I grin at George again, he smiles back. This is the longest relationship I've ever seen him survive, me and him, three and a half years.**

When he catches my eye, blushing fiercely, he motions for us to get out of here sneakily for a minute, which is quite a gesture, I must admit, something along the lines of rolling his eyes and jerking both his thumb and head simultaneously whilst treading on my foot.

We manage to get away to the paddock behind the house and curl up together on the grass beneath a tree. He conjures a blanket from nowhere and we sit on it, watching the sun go down in absolute silence.

I sigh and my head drops to his shoulder. His arm tightens around me and he tilts my head up to kiss me.

A minute later, flushed with love and all pink and embarrassed, George spins away from me and ends up on his knees.

"Alright George?" I'm shielding my eyes from the bright sunset, and I can barely make out his silhouette.

"Yeah." He pauses and reaches into his pocket. "I ju-ju-…"

"You just…" I start for him, and he looks immediately better for it. "wanted to?" He nods at the second half of his sentence, finished for him. I'm getting good at this reading his mind lark.

"I just wanted to… know if you'd possibly think about maybe perhaps considering-"

"George, it'll take me long enough to think about what on earth you're on about, if you don't get a move on." He nods, clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry." He stops and pulls his hand from his pocket, holding out a pretty ruby ring set in gold. It's old, antique, I would wager, and he handles it like it's about to shatter in his fingers. Wait. A ring?

"George, what-"

"Willyewmarrieme?" He asks in one breath, an accent of panic staining the words.

"What?" I think I've missed it completely. "Rewind and repeat, slow motion." I grin, and he blushes even darker.

"Will.you.marry.me?" He asks again, panic now deep set into his voice.

--

George

She's suddenly very still. Barely moving, only her chest rising up and down smoothly as she breathes.

"Marry you?" She whispers conspiratorially. "You mean… us…in a wedding?"

Oh _shit_.

"Yeah." I start, and the words come tumbling from my lips in a panic, "I know there's not a lot I can give you, I mean… we already live in the same Studio flat, and we've been together three years, I just thought it might be a good time to-"

"Just shut up." She says with a little smile. "Nothing you can give me?" and she giggles. "George you've given me a family to join," She motions back towards the burrow, "you've given me somewhere to call home… and you've given me you."

"What?" Totally don't understand that.

"Yes, George. I will marry you." She jolts into movement again, throwing her arms around me tightly. "I will." Both her hands fly to her mouth and she breathes out heavily. "Christ I thought you were going to throw me out for a second." I lean over and capture her lips softly as she lowers her hands.

"Me? Never." I smile at her and lick my lips nervously, "I never wanna get rid of you." And for about ten minutes we sit together, my arms around her tight, her crying softly, but jubilantly into my chest. She pulls away and giggles moments later. "What?"

"You know you don't need to marry me to make me the happiest woman in the world, don't you?" She says, a wide smile etched across her face. "But now you've asked…" I slide the ring on her finger to give me time to try and fathom out why she's just told me that.

"What do you mean?"

"I was already happy with you." she says, "You've made me even happier." Oh, god, she's giddy.

"Katie, maybe I should take you home?" I offer, she giggles and then, in full-on hysterics, shakes with laughter. "Mate, calm down… breathe Katie…" I stop and pull her towards me. I'll have to kiss her to shut her up.

Haven't we been here before?

--

**A/N: OK, I promise there will be more eventually, because I have to write more. This would be an awful ending )**

**Hope you Enjoyed!?**

**Please R&R!**

**xxx**


End file.
